


call me beep me

by themysterytwins



Series: (text) everything down about us on a love letter [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut?, M/M, OOC, but here i am, cursing, i didnt mean to plagarize i just like kim possible, i swore id never write fanfic about real people after phan, ignore that, jihoon is clueless, jihoon needs a man, sidenote im pretty sure theres another fic with the name title just, text talk, there will b written parts though, theyre all the ages there are now mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysterytwins/pseuds/themysterytwins
Summary: one groupchat, thirteen losers. jihoon needs a boyfriend. badly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> current chatroom names in order of appearance
> 
> thughao: minghao  
> king of china: jun  
> beyonce: seungkwan  
> 10:10: soonyoung  
> concrete jungle wet dream tomato: hansol  
> oppa/the love doctor: mingyu

**_thughao_ ** _ added  _ **_king of china_ ** _ ,  _ **_beyonce_ ** _ , and  _ **_10:10_ ** _ to the chat _

**_thughao_ ** _ named the chat  _ **_preDICKament_ **

 

**thughao** : Hey

**thughao** : Help me

 

**king of china** : does it involve moving a corpse because im Not doing that again

 

**thughao** : Fuck off, Jun

 

**king of china** : u love me

 

**thughao** : No

 

**beyonce** : wjat aod u need

 

**king of china** : what does that even say

 

**beyonce** : what do u need****

 

**thughao** : How do we get Jihoon laid

 

**10:10** : chokes

**10:10** : excuse me

 

**beyonce** : soonyoung: doesnt talk

**beyonce** : jihoon: mentioned

**beyonce** : soonyoung: hello yes

 

**10:10** : ok seungkwan its not like yr not like that with hansol

 

**beyonce** : hwats a hansol

 

**thughao** : OOK NO SERIOUSLY 

**thughao** : Jihoon doesnt fukcing leave the dorm and sometimes I want to make out in MY OWN HOME without having to vacate 

 

**king of china** : r u saying you dont like my room :(

 

**thughao** : Not the point

 

**10:10** : so u want him to move out or like 

**10:10** : get a mans 

 

**thughao** : Both both is good

 

**beyonce** : soonyoung can make one of thos ethings hqppne

**beyonce** : happen***

 

**_10:10_ ** _ added  _ **_concrete jungle wet dream tomato_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**beyonce** : thanks so fucing much soonyougn

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : the fuq is tkis

 

**beyonce** : groupchat

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : ya byt whyu

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : but* why*

 

**king of china** : omg kwan he types almost as bad as u yr perfrct 4 each other

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : what

 

**beyonce** : igmore bitchboy idk what he meant lol!!!

**beyonce** : mingaoas trying to get jihoon laid

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : lmao mood

 

**thughao** : Whos good at this kind of stuff

 

**10:10** : mingyu

 

**king of china** : mingyu

 

**beyonce** : mingyu

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : i guess mingyu is

 

_**king of china** added  **oppa** to the chat _

 

**oppa** : whats poppin hoes

 

**10:10** : change ur fucking name dipshit

 

**oppa** : why

**oppa** : does it turn u on soonie

 

**beyonce** : nah we all know that jihoons job

 

**10:10** : im this close to strangling you boo seungkwan

 

**beyonce** : kinky

 

**thughao** : Mingyu please help me get Jihoon laid I need him to leave the apartment

 

_**oppa** changed their name to  **the love doctor** _

 

**the love doctor** : i dont see the problem

**the love doctor** : if theres already someone who wants to do it 

**the love doctor** : aka soonyoung

**the love doctor** : go for it 

**the love doctor** : i believe in you~

 

**10:10** : easy 4 u to say

**10:10** : u get all the bitches u dont even have 2 try

 

**the love doctor** : and then theres that

 

**beyonce** : soonyoung seriously just ask him out uve been pining for like an entire year

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : pleasdo it 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : you reallt nened aboyfrined

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : sorry im in calssasnfjn i cant treally typ e wjth onefahdn udnertbhe desk

 

**king of china** : sk translate please

 

**beyonce** : “you really need a boyfriend sorry im in class rn and i cant really type with one hand under the desk”

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : thanse 

 

**beyonce** : “thanks”

 

**the love doctor** : lol

**the love doctor** : can i leave now 

**the love doctor** : i got

**the love doctor** : stuff to do

 

**10:10** : cough jeon wonwoo

 

**the love doctor** : ur not wrong

 

**beyonce** : disgusting

 

**_the love doctor_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**thughao** : So will you do it 

**thughao** : Will you smash jihoon

**thughao** : Please Soonyoung

 

**_10:10_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**_concrete jungle wet dream tomato_ ** _ has added  _ **_10:10_ ** _ to the chat _

 

**10:10** : …

**10:10** : maybe

 

**beyonce** : YES   
  


**king of china** : finally

 

**10:10** : ugh

 

**thughao** : Thank you for your service 

 

**10:10** : i regret it already

  
**beyonce** : no u dont ****

 

**_10:10_ ** _ has left the chat _

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not expect such a positive response for this 
> 
> chatroom names (new):
> 
> not emo anymore: jihoon  
> bbygrl: jeonghan  
> not a whore: wonwoo

Soonyoung sat on the couch of his dorm, phone in hand, fingers hovering over Jihoon’s screenname for a good ten minutes before he gathered the courage to start the chat. God, this was stupid. He was stupid. Soonyoung cursed mentally at Minghao for the original idea this and the others for egging him on.

 

**_10:10_ ** _ started a chat with  _ **_not emo anymore_ **

 

**10:10** : hey jihoon

 

**not emo anymore** : hello soonyoung

**not emo anymore** : whats up

 

**10:10** : nm hbu

 

**not emo anymore** : homework

**not emo anymore** : do u need help orsomethign

**not emo anymore** : something*

 

Soonyoung felt his stomach drop ten stories. How should he even  _ begin _ to word this? Hey, my friends want us to swap spit so stop by at my dorm after fifth period! He swallowed hard. 

 

**10:10** : do u wanna have lunch w me tomorrow? on me

 

**not emo anymore** : uhhh

**not emo anymore** : can i check mt schedule

**not emo anymore** : i think i have something

 

**10:10** : yeah ofc!!! dw abt obv it i was just wondering lmao

 

**not emo anymore** : oh im free actually

 

**10:10** : cool cool 

 

**not emo anymore** : what time

**not emo anymore** : i can do like anywhere frm 1-3 then i have some stupid writing workshiop

**not emo anymore** : like id much rather skip it but also i cant afford that 

**not emo anymore** : literally 

**not emo anymore** : it was expensive 

 

**10:10** : lmao i feel that

**10:10** : so come over at 1? my dorms in the wing near the cul de sac 

 

**not emo anymore** : ik

**not emo anymore** : u live w seungkwan

 

**10:10** : stalker omg

 

**not emo anymore** : i take vocal lessons w him dummy 

 

**10:10** : less of a stalker

 

**not emo anymore** : fuck u 

 

_ I’m trying to _ , Soonyoung thought, closing the chat and returning to the group.

 

**_10:10_ ** _ has entered the chat _

 

**beyonce** : omg

**beyonce** : did u fuck

 

**bbygrl** : vulgar !!

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : since when was pure angel boy added to this

 

**beyonce** : i added him bc hes a mediator

 

**thughao** : I wouldn’t call him pure

**bbygrl** : excuse me ;;

 

**thughao** : Exhibit A

**thughao** : jisoo

 

**bbygrl** : ok

**bbygrl** : yeah

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : but yeah soonyoung

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : what happened???????????

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : tell us 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : all the gorey details

 

**beyonce** : ok maybe not all the details

 

**10:10** : u guys always assume the worst i just invited him to lunch

 

**beyonce** : BOOOOOOOOO

 

**bbygrl** : idk whats happening but;;;;; wtf soon!!!!!!!!! go 4 it!! ahahhhhaha ur so shy TT

 

**beyonce** : im so disappointed 

**beyonce** : the deal was to Get In There

 

**10:10** : im GETTING THERE OK

**10:10** : i dont want to scare jihoon away

 

**bbygrl** : omg ~ this is abt jihoon … so cute aaaaa u guys

 

**thughao** : It’s only cute if Jihoon leaves the dorm for more than 15 mins

 

**bbygrl** : if u wanna be with junhui all the timewhy dont u move in w him

**bbygrl** : its none of m buisness but ;; tao’s moving out isnt he ??

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : omg jeonghan

 

**bbygrl** : ?????????????

 

**beyonce** : there is a line 

**beyonce** : and u just stepped like

**beyonce** : 400000 feet ovr it

 

**thughao** : .. 

**thughao** : Ok I’m logging off for the night

**thughao** : See you guys tomorrow gn

 

**_thughao_ ** _ has muted the chat _

  
  


**10:10** : great

 

**bbygrl** : what just happened

 

**_king of china_ ** _ entered the chat  _

 

**10:10** : nevermind

 

**beyonce** : so soonyoung tf haajpening w jihoon

 

**10:10** : i told u . jsut lunch

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : it all starts with lunch

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : then it becomes

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : lunch w dessert

 

**bbygrl** : STOP THAT SSSOGROSS::::AL::SJDKKFJjSJFKJ

 

**beyonce** : o thats how u like it choi

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : yeah what r u gonna do about it boo

 

**king of china** : what the fuck is happening

 

**10:10** : i feel like i’m not the only one hooking up anymore

**10:10** : god seungkwan stop stealing my goddamn thunder 

 

**beyonce** : its not my fault

**beyonce** : hansol is ...

**beyonce** : ;)

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : omg

 

**bbygrl** : im so confused TT

 

**_not a whore_ ** _ and  _ **_the love doctor_ ** _ joined the chat _

 

**beyonce** : oh perfect timing

**beyonce** : here come the homosexuals 

 

**not a whore** : Thats homophobic

 

**the love doctor** : seungkwan youre gay

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : we know

 

**beyonce** : police hello

**beyonce** : im being cyberbullied

 

**the love doctor** : lmao

 

**king of china** : soonyoung what r u wearing 4 the date 

 

**10:10** : its not a date

**10:10** : but i was gonna wear like jeans and a tshrt???? like its not fancy 

 

**not a whore** : What if he wears a tux

 

**10:10** : jihoon lives in sweatshirts thats highly unlikely

 

**beyonce** : i dont think hes ever touched a tux

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : does he know what that is

 

**not a whore** : Lol

**not a whore** : I don’t even know half of you but I like u haha

 

**bbygrl** : ah thank u~

 

**beyonce** : jeonghans only here for compliments. he doesnt want to help the preDICKament groupchat if he doesnt get praised

 

**bbygrl** : fair

 

**king of china** : ok im gonna go to bed now also i think someones a tmy door

**king of china** : whihc one of u ordered pizza to my house again

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : i swear i didnt

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : not this time

 

**king of china** : ok well bye then dont get into too much trouble

 

**10:10** : who r u 

**10:10** : jeonghan?

 

**_king of china_ ** _ has muted the chat _

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : do u think its minghao

 

**beyonce** : absolutely

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically filler but i hope u enjoyed it
> 
> next chapter will be angst and Actual Writing so 
> 
> prepare
> 
> also sorry for the tao reference if i stabbed any other exols in the heart. i know i felt it


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you like the intermittent actual writing between the texts???? i want to write some more little blurbs like that but only if u want that so lmk
> 
> also so much is going on in this chapter 
> 
> i promise next chapter soonyoung & jihoon will do it
> 
> and by do it i mean get lunch

Junhui stood up at the fourth knock. Whoever was pounding on his door at nearly one in the morning clearly had either some kind of vendetta against him or was tipsy. He silently cursed his dorm room for not having a peephole.

Slowly, Jun opened the door, baffled to see his boyfriend standing in front of him. The smaller boy’s eyes were puffy and pink around the rim, and the red tint that decorated his nose made it clear he had been crying.

“Why haven’t you invited me to move into your dorm?” Minghao said, voice cracking in a way that hurt to hear.

Jun furrowed his brow. “Are you seriously this worked up about something as small as that?” He asked, momentarily forgetting to invite the other inside.

“Small? Tao hasn’t lived here in weeks,” Minghao said, voice low and rich with venom. “Everyone knows it. If you want to live alone, fine, but couldn’t you have at least _talked_ to me about it?” His voice shook with those last words, and Jun thought tears would start streaming down Minghao’s face at any moment.

“I didn’t know living together meant so much to you,” Jun said quietly, shifting his gaze to the floor. “We’re just in college. It isn’t like it’s really _our_ home.”

Minghao scoffed. “Whatever. You clearly don’t want to live together,” he snapped, turning on his heel to leave. Jun stepped forward and caught his arm.

“Hao, stop,” he said softly, gently brushing Minghao’s cheek with his thumb. Jun held his boyfriend’s jaw so he couldn’t avert his gaze. “Stay over tonight. Please. I don’t have morning classes tomorrow, and you wouldn’t go to them if you did.” Minghao let out a weak laugh before it was muffled into a warm hug.

He hesitated at first before resting his arms on Jun’s back, pressing his cheek into his chest.

“I love you,” Jun murmured into Minghao’s hair, barely audible. Minghao whispered it back. It felt good. Natural.

“Come on,” Jun said, finally untangling himself from his boyfriend’s arms and lacing their fingers together instead. “Let’s go home.”

  


**_king of china_ ** _entered the chat_

  


**beyonce** : i take it it wasmnt pizza

 

 **king of china** : better than pizza

 **king of china** : 100%

 

 **10:10** : oh thank god i was so worried

 **10:10** : jeonghan you almost broke this family

 

 **bbygrl** : ^^

 

 **king of china** : i cant feel my arm tho

 

 **concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : ???

 

 **king of china** : theres a 53 kg baby asleep on it

 

 **beyonce** : omg tjats so cute wtf

 **beyonce** : whom wanna wife me up like that

 

 **10:10** : why do you talk this way

  


**_concrete jungle wet dream tomato_ ** _started a chat with_ **_beyonce_ **

 

 **concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : hey

 

 **beyonce** : hey

 **beyonce** : [water droplet emoji]

 

 **concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : [tongue emoji]

 **concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : minghao and jun r gross

 

 **beyonce** : yeah

 **beyonce** : but in a good way

 

 **concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : yeah

 

 **beyonce** : yeah

 

 **concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : do u wanna be gross w me

 

 **beyonce** : god yes

  


Seungkwan barely made it into Hansol’s dorm before being smothered with kisses.

  


**_beyonce_ ** _and_ **_concrete jungle wet dream tomato_ ** _entered the chat_

 

 **beyonce** : :DDDDDDDD

 

 **concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : :DDDDDD

 

 **10:10** : not you too

 

 **concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : :DDDDDD

 

 **thughao** : Oh god

 

 **king of china** : cute

 

 **thughao** : This gc turned into Grindr

 

 **the love doctor** : LOLOL

 

 **concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : seungkwannie is so cute ~

 

 **10:10** : u sound like jeonghan gross

 

 **thughao** : How do I block someone in real life

 

 **king of china** : im bored

 **king of china** : its friday and i have no plans Again

 **king of china** : whos doing something fun can i come

 

 **thughao** : I can’t believe you dont want to play GTA with me

 

 **king of china** : so is anyone doing anything

 

 **thughao** : Screw u

 

 **king of china** : is that an idea for tonight or an insult

 **king of china** : stop flipping me off from across the room

 

 **concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : omg

 

 **10:10** : isnt seungcheol having a party

 

 **the love doctor** : yeah i think so

 

 **_the love doctor_ ** _added_ **_dad joke_ ** _to the chat_

 

 **king of china** : seungcheol

 

 **dad joke** : Thats me

 

 **king of china** : im inviting myself to your party

 **king of china** : can i have a +9

 

 **dad joke** : Jesus

 **dad joke** : Fine but dont come empty handed

 

 **the love doctor** : nice

 

 **concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : can i bring my mixtape

 **concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : ive been workingon some really cool shit

 

 **beyonce** : no

 

 **the love doctor** : no

 

 **bbygrl** : No

 

 **not a whore** : no

 

 **dad joke** : NO

 

 **thughao** : Mine is better

 

 **king of china** : ^^^^^^^^^^^

 

 **concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : jun you are so biased

 

 **dad joke** : The party starts at 9 dont break my house

 

 **beyonce** : no promises

  
  


**_10:10_ ** _started a chat with_ **_not emo anymore_ **

 

 **10:10** : hey!!

 **10:10** : r we still on 4 lunch 2day

 

 **not emo anymore** : yeah yeah im omw now actually sorry im a little early minghao is driving me insane

 **not emo anymore** : juns over

 

 **10:10** : omg im so sorry

 

 **not emo anymore** : lmao see u in a bit

  


**_10:10_ ** _has entered the groupchat_

 

 **10:10** : im freaking out

 **10:10** : jihoons on his way over rn

 **10:10** : hes like so early

 **10:10** : WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO FOR AN HOUR

 

 **beyonce** : i think u could find a lot of things to do for an hour

 

 **concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : or more than an hour if youre good

 

 **beyonce** : wink wink

 

 **Thughao** : Make out with him

 

 **10:10** : STOP

 

 **king of china** : tbh why not

 **king of china** : u gotnothing to lose

 

 **10:10** : only my dignity

 

 **the love doctor** : update us pls

 

 **not a whore** : Yeah I want to know how this goes

 

 **10:10** : i hate couples

 **10:10** : and this groupchat is full of them

 

 **concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : oh shut up we all know you want jihoon

 

 **10:10** : no comment

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do u guys want to see?? ships/scenario suggestions r always welcome thank u


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jihoon is painfully oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this all in one sitting also im sorry if u prefer mostly texting tthis chapter is on the low side of that;;
> 
> also ignore the obvious time gap at soonyoungs apartment pretend they talked for an hour

Soonyoung jumped at the sound of a knock at the door.  _ Shit,  _ he thought, inhaling and straightening his collar. A button-down now seemed a little fancy for lunch, and Soonyoung regretted not wearing a t-shirt, but it’s not like he could change now. 

“Hey,” Jihoon waved as the other opened the door. He was in a button-down too, and Soonyoung felt a little relieved.

“Hi, how are you?” Soonyoung asked, immediately cringing at how  _ fucking stupid _ he sounded. Jihoon laughed. 

“Good, thanks,” he said, raising his eyebrows. “Are you gonna invite me in?”

“Oh, fuck, yeah, sorry,” Soonyoung said, all too quickly. He cursed himself silently as he closed the door behind Jihoon. The smaller looked around the dorm before claiming that it was a mess. 

“That is completely Seungkwan’s fault,” Soonyoung said, raising his hands in mock defense. 

“I can see that,” Jihoon laughed once more, moving to sit on the couch. God, his laugh was so cute. So cute that Soonyoung wanted to make him laugh over and over again, just to relish in how good it sounded. 

“Do you want, like, water or something? I’d offer you coffee but our machine is broken due to the unforeseen circumstance that is Hansol Chwe.” This brought another laugh out of Jihoon, and Soonyoung couldn’t help but smile. Jihoon took his offer on water, and when Soonyoung brought the glass back to him he sat on the couch as well. There was a very prominent “I’m not gay” space between them, so awkward even oblivious Jihoon could sense it. He sipped his water quietly. 

“So where are you taking me for lunch?” He said finally, setting the glass down and curling his legs up on the couch to face the other. Soonyoung couldn’t believe he’d heard Jihoon right, because from his words, it almost sounded like a date. 

Soonyoung pulled his phone from his pocket, opening a tab to a picture of the place. He moved his arm closer so Jihoon could see the screen, completely not expecting Jihoon to shift his entire body closer, completely invading Soonyoung’s personal space. Not that he minded. Soonyoung was completely stiff, not daring to move for fear of their shoulders brushing. The other boy was so close Soonyoung only dared breathe in his scent - of fresh laundry and of honey and of something else comforting that Soonyoung couldn’t place.

“It looks nice,” Jihoon said after what felt like an eternity, moving his head away. Soonyoung felt like he could breathe again.  “Good choice.” Jihoon took another sip of water. His words were few but they felt genuine, and that was enough.

Soonyoung’s phone buzzed suddenly, startling him into almost dropping it onto the floor. He hoped Jihoon hadn’t seen the message on his phone. It was most definately something along the lines of ‘have you fucked yet’ or ‘make out with him you absolute loser.’  _ Goddamn group chat _ , Soonyoung thought, inhaling and pressing his lips together before placing his phone screen down on the table. 

“You know, sometimes, I really  _ really _ hate college,” Jihoon said, breaking the tension and letting his head fall back to rest on the back of the sofa. The sunlight filtering in from a broken patch of the window blinds caressed his features, and for a moment Soonyoung couldn’t bear to tear his gaze from Jihoon’s profile. 

Soonyoung felt himself relax, glad that Jihoon was comfortable enough to speak openly a little. 

“Really?” Soonyoung said, propping himself up on his elbow. “You do so well in classes though.” Jihoon snorted.

“Yeah. To pass. It’s not like I enjoy a lot of it,” he sighed, sounding a little defeated. “I thought college would be like summer camp, you know? No worries, everything’s great. But it’s not. It’s really fucking stressful” -Jihoon laughs wryly- ”and all you can do is get through it.”

“Thank God,” Soonyoung said, running a hand through his hair. “I feel like that all the time. Seriously. 

“It’ll be really late at night, right, and I’m still in the studio, doing the same choreography over and over but it’s always wrong. And I can’t stand it. It’s awful, but I think it’s worth it. In the end, at least.”

“Definitely,” Jihoon agreed, drawing out the syllables of the word and turning his head towards Soonyoung and smiling, really smiling. Soonyoung can’t help but smile back at him, and suddenly they’re laughing. Laughing and laughing and God knows over what, but it feels so  _ right _ . Soonyoung almost wondered why he was nervous about this in the first place. 

Jihoon exhaled happily and looked at his watch. 

“Should we get going?” He asked, turning his wrist so Soonyoung could see the time too.

“Shit, yeah,” he said, standing and brushing his jeans off. Jihoon extended a hand and for a second Soonyoung didn’t know what to do, but after standing dumbfounded for a moment he reached his own hand out to take Jihoon’s and helped him up.  _ It can’t be flirting _ , Soonyoung thought.  _ Jihoon’s much too oblivious. It’s just a gesture. That’s all.  _ Soonyoung wished it wasn’t  _ just _ .

Soonyoung meets Jihoon at the door after placing his glass in the sink. He checks his phone briefly to be bombarded with messages. 

“Who’s that?” Jihoon asked, tone of his voice clearly joking, but Soonyoung couldn’t help that he felt his chest tighten. He’s honest.

“It’s this stupid group chat my friends made.” Soonyoung left out the original reason for it’s existence. “This is the root of all my problems now, and probably yours, too,” Soonyoung said, explaining the mess that was Hansol and Seungkwan. Jihoon grimaced.

“They’re so …” Jihoon motioned with his hands, “ _ touchy _ .” Soonyoung felt his ears redden and he choked out a laugh. “I don’t know how people can be so attached to each other,” he said, and Soonyoung physically felt his heart drop into his stomach. As if Jihoon could sense it, he quickly edited his statement. 

“I mean, like, I’m never comfortable enough with anyone to. I don’t really like being touched otherwise,” he admitted. 

“That’s completely normal, I think,” Soonyoung reassured, making a mental note to keep his hands’ distance. At least for a little while. He quickly responded to the group chat as they made their way down the stairs. 

 

**_10:10_ ** _ has entered the chat  _

 

**beyonce** : FINALLY

**beyonce** : BBITCH

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : SFJKFHAKJF TELL US DID U FUCK PLEASE I GOTTA KNOW 

 

**10:10** : calm the fuck down

**10:10** : were leaving 4 lunch now

**10:10** : we just talked nothing happened and he said he didntlike to be touched so

 

**king of china** : anyone could have told you that dumbass

 

**thughao** : Hold his hand 

 

**10:10** : are u blind 

**10:10** : did u not read what i just said 

 

**thughao** : No I know but if you do it once it might be ok

 

**beyonce** : seriously

**beyonce** : i live with him and ive accidenally toucuihedd himsajfall’ the l,time it doesntnm, matter ananyujmre

**beyonce** : sorryt hat was hansol

**beyonce** : kissinn g me in the middle of typing

**beyonce** : rude

 

**king of china** : make out off of the groupchat please

 

**beyonce** : youre the last person that should be saying that 

**beyonce** : mr

**beyonce** : oh~ my boyfriend is such a cute baby ~ i love him so much~ my angel deserves the world~ smooch smooch ksis kiss fall in love

 

**thughao** : At least u dont see what we do in his dorm 

 

**10:10** : since when was this about you

**10:10** : give me advice 

**10:10** : do i like kiss him as were leaving or not 

 

**beyonce** : definitely 

 

**king of china** : why not

 

**thughao** : Yeah

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : Just Do It ™ 

 

**10:10** : ugh

**10:10** : ok we’re here so ttyl

 

**beyonce** : USE PROTECTION

 

**_10:10_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

The two arrived at the cafe a little later than planned. They had taken some detour Soonyoung promised would be a shortcut (it turned out to be the long way around). Jihoon didn’t seem to mind though, and neither did Soonyoung. For the latter, at least, he felt like they’d been doing this forever. Whatever ‘this’ was. When they were seated and ordered the silence that fell between them momentarily didn’t feel uncomfortable. The three hours they spent together felt like years of friendship, and though he knew it was way too early to be pushing anything else, it tugged at the back of his mind. 

“So,” Soonyoung begun, and the words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Tell me about your love life.” His suaveness was foreign even to his own ears.

“What?” Jihoon said, almost choking on his breath but still smiling.

“Your love life. Girlfriends,” he paused, “boyfriends. You know. It’s something I don’t know about you.” Soonyoung played it off casually, no hint of longing in his voice.

The other’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “I’ve never dated anyone,” he said, and though Soonyoung was surprised he doubted Jihoon was lying by the openness of his voice. Jihoon wasn’t the type to expose himself so easily, Seungkwan had informed Soonyoung. He always wanted to stay sheltered, stay within his own walls. Soonyoung was secretly delighted with himself that he was able to bring the real Jihoon out.  

“It’s not like I haven’t wanted it,” Jihoon said, and Soonyoung did his best to stay composed. “I’ve...you know. Thought of people I’ve wanted to date,” he said, shrugging. “It never worked out.” Soonyoung heard  _ “But I was too afraid”  _ instead. 

“You should try it,” Soonyoung said, painfully obvious. “I don’t know. You’ll find someone you’re comfortable with.”

“Yeah,” Jihoon said, fingering his shirt sleeve. “Thank you.” God. Could he be anymore oblivious? To anyone else, that would sound like an invitation. 

Nothing more was said about relationships the entire lunch, but Soonyoung felt as if he had memorized the encyclopedia of Lee Jihoon by the time they finished. Jihoon didn’t like sandwiches if they weren’t open faced. Jihoon was right handed, but he used chopsticks with his left. Jihoon played the guitar. Jihoon was from Busan, but he abandoned the accent years ago. Jihoon fucking hated anime. Specifically Neon Genesis Evangelion.

“Shinji’s such a whiner,” Jihoon had supplemented, and Soonyoung couldn’t really disagree. 

Soonyoung couldn’t describe his evening as anything more than content. He had almost completely forgotten about his friends’ task of taking Jihoon home at the end of the day, and it didn’t really seem to matter any more.

On the walk back to campus, Soonyoung had given Jihoon his worn cotton jacket. It was chilly and Jihoon especially seemed cold. The recipient probably thought nothing of it but a kind offer, yet Soonyoung couldn't help but think how fucking  _ good _ Jihoon looked in his clothes. 

Soonyoung walked him all the way back to his dorm.

“That was really fun,” Jihoon said, pausing in the doorway. He seemed to think about his words before continuing. “We should do it again.” Soonyoung felt his heart flutter at the “we.”  _ We _ . A collective. 

“Yeah, I’d like that, actually,” Soonyoung said, thinking of what his friends had said earlier.  _ Just kiss him _ . He hesitated, almost leaning down to close the space between them before deciding to just rest a hand on Jihoon’s shoulder. Jihoon didn’t flinch. He squeezed gently before dropping his arm. They exchanged a smile and Soonyoung began to leave.

“Wait, Soonyoung-” Jihoon called, the other’s name rolling off his tongue like he’d said it a million times prior. “Your jacket,” he said when Soonyoung turned around. Jihoon held it out with an extended arm. 

“Keep it,” Soonyoung said abruptly. What was he doing?  _ Keep it?  _ “Seriously. It looks better on you anyway.” Soonyoung swore he saw a blush rise on Jihoon’s cheeks. 

“Oh,” he said, looking down at the material in his hands. “Okay.” Jihoon smiled again, the second real smile Soonyoung had the pleasure of seeing that afternoon. He ducked his head and turned down the stairs. 

 

**_10:10_ ** _ has entered the chat _

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : please tell me you’ve done it by now 

 

**10:10** : nah

 

**thughao** : “Nah” WAS NOT PART OF THE DEAL

 

**10:10** : SINCE WHWEN WAS THIS A DEAL

 

**thughao** : Since you agreed to get Jihoon out of the dorm

 

**king of china** : he has a point

 

**thughao** : Thanks babe

 

**king of china** : ofc xoxo

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : ew 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : seungkwan dont ever do that to me 

 

**beyonce** : ok babe 

 

**10:10** : both of u r bad now shut up

 

**thughao** : Wait

**thughao** : Soonyoung

**thughao** : Is Jihoon wearing your jacket

 

**beyonce** : oh my god

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : u gav ehim ur jacket omgmgmgmgmgm

 

**10:10** : wait 

**10:10** : hes wearing it 

 

**thughao** : Yeah and I now I know its yours because its got a rip in the sleeve from when you jumped over a fence that time 

 

**10:10** : i cant believe he put it back on 

**10:10** : i

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : wait 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : BACK on

 

**10:10** : yeah i gave it to him on the walk gome it was cold

 

**beyonce** : thats so gay

**beyonce** : i cant believe this is actually romantic 

**beyonce** : started for sex

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : ended with a romcom 

 

**10:10** : it was actually really nice stop it

**10:10** : the lunch date thing or whatever it was 

**10:10** : he said he wante d to do it again so 

 

**king of china** : H SAID THAT

**king of china** : bruhhhh

 

**beyonce** : i hate that its cute

**beyonce** : also soonyoung u can hve th dorm to urself bc im at hansols still

 

**thughao** : How does his rooomate feel abt that

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : dino doesnt do anything but listen to michael jackson on blast thru his headphone s if i murdered seungkwan he wouldnt know

 

**beyonce** : was that your plan all along

**beyonce** : use me for my body

**beyonce** : then dispose of me 

**beyonce** : in the trashbin behindthe north corridor

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : yeah

 

**beyonce** : thats so hot

 

**10:10** : where should i take him next

**10:10** : wait hold on hes textig me

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : SCREENSHOTS

  
  


**_not emo anymore_ ** _ started a chat with  _ **_10:10_ **

  
  


**not emo anymore** : how do u feel about the aquarium

 

**10:10** : i feel turned on about the aquarium

 

**not emo anymore** : those dolphins rlly get me going

**not emo anymore** : do u wanna come w me 

**not emo anymore** : this sunday

 

**10:10** : absolutely

**10:10** : unless u pay more attention 2 the dolphins than u do 2 me

 

**not emo anymore** : no promises

 

**_10:10_ ** _ entered the chat _

 

**10:10** : [sent a screenshot]

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : u guys r weird 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : but thats a date

 

**beyonce** : 100%

**beyonce** : bitch iam ao proud of u

 

**10:10** : shut up seungkwan

 

**thughao** : Jun come over Sunday

 

**10:10** : i think

**10:10** : im gonna 

**10:10** : hold his hand

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : that was so anticlimactiv i thogthj u were gonna say u were gonna succ him behindthe shark exhibit

 

**10:10** : hate to break it to u but i m not going to do that

**10:10** : plus it would be behind the jellyfish anyway

**10:10** : have you no class

**10:10** : ok i have work to do

**10:10** : bye 

 

**beyonce** : bye romeo

 

**10:10** : yeah yeah

 

**_10:10_ ** _ has muted the chat _

  
  


That was a blatant lie. Soonyoung had no work to do. Instead, he sunk into his mattress, staring at the ceiling and stretching his arms above his head. 

 

He couldn’t get the image of Jihoon smiling in Soonyoung’s jacket out of his mind. It kept replaying, over and over again, like a broken cassette. Against his will, Soonyoung felt his lips curl into a smile. This was stupid. He was stupid. 

 

And he loved every second of it.

 

Sunday couldn’t come sooner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you endlessly for all your support + kudos + comments on this dumb fic. it truly means a lot to me!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> current (updated) chatroom names:  
> rap king/rap lord: jisoo/joshua/shua/josh/joshuji/this boy has too many names  
> #kingjackson: chan  
> smiledaddy: seokmin
> 
> p.s. next chapter is the long awaited party chapter i wonder what will happen ! drama ! smooches ! romance ! maybe a few games of kahoot ! who knows itsnot like im the author or anythign
> 
> ALSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i got tkts 2 diamond edge nyc!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so if ur going lmk!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD IM SO EXCITED IM GOING TO COMBUST!!!!!!!!!!!!! ok i hope u like the chapter

**_dad joke_ ** _ added  _ **_thughao, king of china, 10:10, beyonce, concrete jungle wet dream tomato, the love doctor, not emo anymore, rap king, bbygrl, #kingjackson, smiledaddy,_ ** _ and  _ **_not a whore_ ** _ to a groupchat _

  
  


**dad joke** : Ok all of you are coming to my party tonight right

**dad joke** : I know Mingyu invited like 9 people so

 

**not emo anymore** : what party

 

**10:10** : oh hey jihoon i didnt know u were in this gc

 

**not emo anymore** : yeah clearly i didnt either lmao

 

**thughao** : ;)

 

**the love doctor** : me and wonwoo will b there [thumbs up emoji]

 

**rap king** : deadass i told u i was coming w han thirty minutes ago seungcheol

 

**dad joke** : Did you

 

**bbygrl** : jus count me n joshuji in!!!! ^^

 

**king of china** : what the fuck is a joshuji

 

**thughao** : Sounds like jumanji

 

**beyonce** : kanji

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : romaji 

 

**bbygrl** : >:^(

 

**rap king** : awww hannie yr so cute when ur mad

 

**beyonce** : i just threw up in my mouth a lil

 

**smiledaddy** : Mood. But sure Ill go I have nothing better to do

 

**#kingjackson** : ??????????????? i dont even know who most of you are 

 

**not a whore** : Kid theres gonna be alcohol so 

**not a whore** : Make your decsion abt the party based off how shitfaced you wanna feel tomorrow

 

**the love doctor** : wise words babe

 

**not a whore** : Thanks its called “I’ve carried Mingyu home too many times to not know”

 

**thughao** : Hey Jun hear that 

 

**king of china** : enough

 

**not emo anymore** : can u like unadd me to this chat idek why im here in the first place

 

**thughao** : Just leave the chat dumbass

 

**not emo anymore** : kys 

 

**_dad joke_ ** _ has removed  _ **_not emo anymore_ ** _ from the chat _

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : reel yr bf in soonyoung

 

**10:10** : shut your dicktrap hansol

 

**beyonce** : omg

 

**bbygrl** : SOONYOIGUN

 

**smiledaddy** : Wait wtf are Jihoon and Soonyoung dating

 

**thughao** : yes

 

**10:10** : NO 

 

**rap king** : sounds fake but ok

 

**beyonce** : wink wink wink winkwiwnkwiwnkn

 

**10:10** : i seriously hate all of you

**10:10** : except for jeonghan 

 

**#kingjackson** : :(

 

**10:10** : except for u too chan

 

**#kingjackson** : :D

 

**dad joke** : OKAY SO EVERYONES COMING

 

**the love doctor** : YES FATHER EVERYONES COMING

**bbygrl** : noyelling in my house

 

**king of china** : this is a groupchat, jeonghan

 

**dad joke** : Ok good now I have to mingyu-proof my house

 

**the love doctor** : what the fuck is That supposed to me 

**the love doctor** : do u not trust me w alcohol

 

**rap king** : mingyu i dont even think you trust yourself with alcohol 

 

**#kingjackson** : i take it im designated driver 

 

**not a whore** : Yeah me too kid

**not a whore** : We’ll split it 

**not a whore** : I think my car isbigger anyway

 

**the love doctor** : because you have a soccer mom car 

**the love doctor** : you could fit the entire country of switzerland inside it

 

**thughao** : Mingyu do you even know where Switzerland is

 

**the love doctor** : that is up for debate but i do know it exists

**the love doctor** : i think 

**the love doctor** : i mean it is still a country right

**the love doctor** : idk what happened after the treaty of versai

 

**10:10** : versailles*****

 

**beyonce** : how did u graduate high school 

 

**not a whore** : I wonder that every day

 

**the love doctor** : excuse me, bitc,h

**the love doctor** : im well educated in the field of romance

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : BYE

 

**rap king** : yeah im leaving now 

 

**#kingjackson** : no u guys.we could have a cool meaningful gc :[

 

**thughao** : Chan dont want to be in a groupchat with these sluts

**thughao** : I have to SEE THEM EVERYDAY TOO

**thughao** : with my own eyes

 

**king of china** : he asked me to stab him in the eyeball with a fork at lunch one time

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : eye singular???

 

**thughao** : Well duh

**thughao** : I would still want to look at Jun sometimes

 

**bbygrl** : ‘sometimes’

 

**thughao** : And the other times i could just wear an eyepatch

 

**king of china** : im breaking up with u 

 

**thughao** : Oh thank god

 

**king of china** : :* smooches

 

**#kingjackson** : ??????WBHHAR NO DID THEY ACTUALYL JSUT BREAK UP

 

**not a whore** : No they do this shit at least twice a week

 

**dad joke** : Ok. this groupchat is veering so far off track

**dad joke** : Goodbye children

 

**_dad joke_ ** _ has left the chat _

 

**beyonce, thughao, king of china, 10:10, concrete jungle wet dream tomato, the love doctor, rap king, bbygrl, smiledaddy, #kingjackson, not a whore** : [read  ✓ 2:47pm]

  
  
-  
  
  


_**beyonce, thughao, king of china, 10:10, concrete jungle wet dream tomato, the love doctor, bbygrl, not a whore** entered the chat _

 

**bbygrl** : why is this chat still called predickament

 

**beyonce** : because soonyoung hasnt gotten the dick

**beyonce** : and it will stay this way until he does 

 

**10:10** : my only option is death now i guess

 

**bbygrl** : can i add shua~~~~~ pleaseeeee

 

**_bbygrl_ ** _ added  _ **_rap king_ ** _ to the chat _

**king of china** : joshua i feel that your screenname is infringing upon my screen name

**king of china** : kindly change it

 

**thughao** : Yr mcm doesnt know what infringing upon means

 

**the love doctor** : was that an indirect

 

**thughao** : You tell me genius boy

 

**_rap king_ ** _ has changed their name to  _ **_rap lord_ **

 

**king of china** : reasonable

**king of china** : hao stop picking fights

 

**thughao** : Dont tell me waht to do

 

**not a whore** : I literally hate both of you so much 

 

**beyonce** : jeonghan nobody told u u ccooudl do that

 

**bbygrl** : shrugs 

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : savage [fire emoji] [water droplet emoji] [100 emoji]

 

**10:10** : for why

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : [beer emoji] [candle emoji] [leaf emoji] [knife emoji]

 

**the love doctor** : i understand

**the love doctor** : hansols going to drink beer by candlelight, possibly playing ouija and summoning the ghost of his dead boyfriend (which he killed last week, if u remember), then become beamed into the animal crossing world and commit genocide

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : yeah spot on

 

**beyonce** : babe i love all ur violent tendanciees beign uncovered thru the gc <3333333

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : aw <333333

 

**not a whore** : Ok so whomst am i taking to Seungcheols

 

**bbygrl** : thats;;; no;;;; whomst?????

 

**rap lord** : baby its a joke

 

**the love doctor** : the english language isnt a fucking joke wonwoo

**not a whore** : Mingyu im going to run you over with my car

 

**the love doctor** : mmmm please ugh d*ddy

 

**rap lord** : nice censorship

**rap lord** : wonwoo can u take me and hannie

 

**beyonce** : hansol and i r taking chans car but thank yuo

 

**10:10** : yeah wonwoo can i join

**10:10** : i need 2 loosen up n go to the party jsgkgjs this week has been. Stressful

 

**king of china** : omg soonyoung dont be so graphic in the chat

 

**10:10** : NOT LIKE THAT DIPSHIT

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : yeah duh seungkwan jihoon inst even gonna b there [rolling eyes emoji]

**beyonce** : lmfaoooo

 

**not a whore** : Okay 

**not a whore** : but Soonyoung

 

**the love doctor** : here comes the wisdom again

 

**not a whore** : In terms of Jihoon

**not a whore** : Dont get so drunk u do something youll regret

 

**10:10** : im not that stupid ok

**10:10** : who do u even take me for 

**10:10** : mingyu

 

**beyonce** : oof . stabbed rite thru th hear t

 

**not a whore** : Ill pick you losers up at 830

**not a whore** : Easy on the pregaming please

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : yeah yeah ok ok mmhmmm yep correct absolutley

 

**king of china** : 20 bucks hes already had a drink

 

**thughao** : 50

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : u guys look so lowly on me :(

 

**beyonce** : no thats just my angle 

**beyonce** : wink

 

**10:10** : jesus christ

 

**not a whore** : See you at 830 [wave emoji]

 

**the love doctor** : darling u type like a 50 yr old mother of 2 <33333

**the love doctor** : i mean its fitting

**the love doctor** : u know

 

**not a whore** : Dont

 

**the love doctor** : with your minivan and all 

 

**_not a whore_ ** _ has removed  _ **_the love doctor_ ** _ from the chat _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> foreshadowing


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ok so this chapter was really hard to write for me and i started it over a few times but;;; i hope its satisfactory + u enjoy my pain apologies if its moving fast
> 
> also theres no texting in this its just writing for plot (im sorry)
> 
> ps - i don't know anything about drinking/parties as i've never been to one or anythin like that so bear with me i based this all off skins

Seungcheol’s party began uneventfully. 

 

The eleven mixed into the sea of people easily, straying from their designated troupe. Despite looking for Seungcheol when they arrived, Soonyoung never found him. The music was all too loud and there were so many people that it couldn’t possibly be safe in the case of a fire. While both Mingyu and Jeonghan had dragged their partners into the rush hour of a dance floor, Junhui already had Minghao pinned against the wall, lips to his neck. Hansol and Seungkwan had disappeared upstairs upon entering, giggling into each other’s sides, fingers threaded together. Soonyoung felt sick.

He sat at the kitchen counter alone, pouring himself a spiked orange juice and regretting it before it even touched his mouth. The want to text Jihoon tugged at the back of his mind, and he chased each stray thought with a sip. It was like a drinking game, but about a thousand times more upsetting.

 

Two hours into the night Soonyoung felt subdued. A few people asked him to dance, pulling on his hand and murmuring close to his ear but he declined each offer, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. He knew to Jihoon, he was nothing more than a friend, nothing more than one lunch, yet Soonyoung felt tethered to him. Another sip. Anything to get Jihoon off his mind. It was then that Soonyoung observed Seokmin from across the room, his lanky figure leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed, a beer in one hand. 

Two and a half hours and four drinks into the night Soonyoung reasoned with himself that he had nothing to lose with Seokmin. Their friends weren’t friends. They had no classes together. Hell, they barely knew each other existed. A one night stand to clear his mind wasn’t wrong. He could do this. Right? 

Soonyoung didn’t really remember downing two more drinks, nor did he remember waltzing over to Seokmin. He didn’t remember slurring his words when he asked to kiss him. He didn’t remember Seokmin telling him yes. And he certainly didn’t remember what happened before his back was pressed firmly against the wall and his legs were wrapped around Seokmin’s waist. 

Seokmin tasted of alcohol chased with mint. Or maybe it was the mint being chased with alcohol. Soonyoung really didn’t care. Seokmin was accessible and willing and that was all that mattered. Seokmin’s hands carded through Soonyoung’s hair as Soonyoung nipped at his neck and jaw, leaving blossoming marks that would barely be covered by a turtleneck. Soonyoung kissed as if he couldn’t breathe without it - needy and deep and more, more more. Seokmin’s lips were soft and he mumbled compliments dripping with honey into Soonyoung’s skin but Soonyoung wasn’t paying attention, nor did it mean anything to him. Seokmin snaked his hands under the other’s shirt, resting warm palms on his bare back. This contact, somehow more intimate than their previous activity, made Soonyoung jump, almost biting both their lips in the process.

Seokmin pulled away, leaving both of them gasping for air. Soonyoung refused to open his eyes. As drunk as he was, as swollen as his lips had become, he felt dirty, and not in the way which he wanted. He finally blinked twice, cautiously scanning Seokmin’s face. A blush had risen to his cheekbones, a scattering of lovebites decorating his neck and lips wet and red. Soonyoung suddenly felt sober. He wanted to cry. As if he sensed the guilt that had sliced the other through the chest, Seokmin set him gently back on the ground. Though Soonyoung was taller, he felt very small. 

God, he was awful. He was awful and he wanted to go home. No, he wanted another drink. 

“I’m sorry-” Seokmin began softly, resting a hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder. 

“No, fuck, don’t apologize, Jesus,” Soonyoung stammered, sighing, and letting his head fall into his hands. “Just - please forget about this,” he started, before looking back up at Seokmin. The twist of concern on his face and disheveled hair sent bullets through Soonyoung. “No, scratch that. You know what? Tell everyone. I don’t fucking care.” Soonyoung knew his voice was rising with each word, and he sensed heads turned in their direction, but he couldn’t find it in himself to calm down. Not right now.

“I don’t  _ fucking  _ care,” Soonyoung repeated, this time barely above a whisper. It was almost as if was reassuring himself more than anyone else. He broke away, turned in circles a few times before worming his way through the crowd and to the door. He just needed to be  _ out _ . 

 

Soonyoung vaguely remembered Mingyu’s hand steady on his arm, asking him something along the lines of ‘are you okay’ or ‘who made you cry’ or ‘is this about Jihoon?’ All the questions seemed applicable. It didn’t really matter what Mingyu actually said. ‘Yes’, ‘am I crying?’ and ‘no’ would be the answers. The truth didn’t matter.

 

The cool air stung Soonyoung’s skin as he stepped outside. He felt miserable, and he had absolutely no idea where he was. He should have paid attention the car ride here, but Cards Against Humanity in the back of Wonwoo’s car was much more engaging than sightseeing at the time. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.  _ Shit.  _ It was nearly two in the morning, and his phone was dying.  _ Double shit _ . Soonyoung considered laying in the middle of the road and waiting for a car to ease his suffering, but if it didn’t work he’d really hate to have broken legs, so he decided against it. 

The buildings around Seungcheol’s didn’t look familiar in the slightest. Soonyoung walked the damp sidewalk until the streetlights began to flicker and buildings became closer together. He must be getting closer to some dorm, be it his own or otherwise. 

_ Wait,  _ he thought, immediately recognizing the gates of the South Wing. He squinted a little to see the writing, affirming his thought. With a sigh of relief, he headed into the dorms. Why he recognized it was on the tip of his tongue, but still unreachable. His brain felt like scrambled eggs. All he knew was he could lay down here, and he didn’t want to think about anything else. 

Pushing through the swinging doors he was overcome with the strangest sense of deja vu. Climbing the stairs was familiar, and walking to the fifth floor was a little  _ too _ familiar. He stopped abruptly at the end of the hall, comprehending with horror that he’d just shown up a stumbling drunk to none other but Jihoon’s door. The one person he’d been trying to forget the entire night. 

Soonyoung froze. What the  _ fuck _ was he doing? Seeing Jihoon would only reaffirm the prior realization he was trying desperately to keep inside his mind and not let tumble from his lips. Swallowing, he raised a fist to the door, halting right before his knuckles met the wood. This was a bad idea. Soonyoung squeezed his eyes shut and knocked. 

For a terrifying moment that felt like eons, there was nothing but silence. Silence and the husky sound of Soonyoung’s harsh breathing filling the corridor.  _ Of course he’s not going to open the door. _ It was two a.m. for God’s sake, and even through his haze Soonyoung himself felt intrusive. The walls seemed about to close in on him. 

Slowly, the door creaked open, and Soonyoung dropped his hand. 

Jihoon stood in the doorway, almost an exact replica of how Soonyoung had left him the day before. His hair was pushed back from his forehead, thin rimmed glasses resting on his nose, dark circles surrounding sunken eyes. And he was wearing Soonyoung’s jacket. 

Soonyoung probably looked more surprised to see Jihoon than the other way around, the way it should’ve been. Neither of them said a word until Soonyoung cleared his throat. His voice faltered as he spoke the obvious.

“You’re wearing my jacket.” It came out as more of a question than a statement. Soonyoung felt dizzy. Jihoon looked down at himself, then back up at the taller. He nodded. 

“I guess I am,” he said, tilting his head, a small, quick smile spreading across his lips. Something about Soonyoung instinctively showing up to his door secretly delighted Jihoon, though he didn’t quite know why.Maybe Soonyoung imagined it, or maybe it was so fleeting that he caught it at the perfect time. 

“You did tell me I could keep it, remember,” Jihoon reminded him. Soonyoung gave a weak thumbs up, a laugh escaping the other. Faster than either of them thought possible at the moment and completely out of character, Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon by the collar, pulling him into the corridor. 

“Jihoon,” he whispered, just inches away from his face. The touch somehow didn’t frighten him and he didn’t flinch, instead returning Soonyoung’s stare indignantly.

“I…” Soonyoung breathed, loosening his grip, allowing Jihoon to stand back on his feet, but never breaking eye contact. “I kissed Seokmin,” he continued, waiting for Jihoon’s expression to change. But it didn’t. “You know, at Seungcheol’s party. Like, I put my lips onto his lips?” 

“I know what kissing is,” Jihoon retorted, feigning annoyance. 

“Yeah, anyway, I did that,” Soonyoung said, consonants and vowels swirling together. 

“Okay. Cool. Why are you telling me?” Jihoon said, adding, “not that I mind,” quickly before the other could process the entire sentence. Soonyoung felt his stomach loop into knots. He inhaled, half of him screaming  _ shut the fuck up before you ruin everything you absolute dick _ and the other half countering with  _ if you don’t do it now you never will _ . 

“I imagined you were him,” Soonyoung blurted, watching as Jihoon’s eyes widened, lips parting slightly. “Like I was kissing you. And not Seokmin. I never wanted to kiss Seokmin. He was just there and you weren’t and, fuck, Jihoon,  _ I want you _ .”

Jihoon’s brow furrowed. Soonyoung had flat out confessed. Drunk. At two in the morning. This was the sort of thing that happened in some stupid drama, not the musty hallway of a college dorm. Jihoon kept opening his mouth as if to speak, then closing it again, finally deciding on chewing on his lower lip.

“Okay. Okay,” Jihoon exhaled. “You’re drunk, Soonyoung,” he mumbled gently, shaking his head and throwing an arm across Soonyoung’s shoulders, bringing him into the room.

“My bed’s over there just-” Jihoon looked up at Soonyoung. Soonyoung suddenly couldn’t remember if the red ringed his eyes before.  _ God, please don’t let him cry, _ Soonyoung begged silently as Jihoon unhooked his arm from the other. “Just sleep, alright?” Soonyoung nodded, but Jihoon had already turned from him and shrunk into the darkness of the kitchen.

“Jihoon, stop, I can’t do that. Where will you sleep? Jihoon? Come on, talk to me, Jihoon, I-” Soonyoung said. He knew he should’ve shut his mouth hours ago but words kept pouring out and Soonyoung couldn’t figure out how to end it, so there was no use in trying again.

“Stop saying my name,” Jihoon said sharply, voice closer than expected. “I’m sorry,” he corrected, so soft Soonyoung thought it had come from a completely new person than five seconds ago. “Just go to bed,” came the soft voice again, and Soonyoung did as he was told. He didn’t have time to relish in the fact that he was in Jihoon’s room, in Jihoon’s bed, breathing in Jihoon’s scent. The mirage was broken each time the intrusive thoughts of the night’s events crept back into Soonyoung’s mind.

He was so tired he could barely sleep. So contradictory, but so fitting. 

 

Maybe it was the exhaustion coupled with regret and alcohol, but Soonyoung swore he felt the lightest press of lips to his forehead a whispered good-night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do u think jihoons gonna do abt this predicament known as kwon soonyoung leave a response in the comments


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the succ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello readers!!!!
> 
> im terribly sorry that i havent updated in so long but ive been rlly busy with school work + training so! i hope uve beared with me...
> 
> im sorta proud of this chap and it could have been the end but im adding more plot centric meanie since all of u asked for it
> 
> ah also this is my first time writing smut of any kind im trying my best ok

Soonyoung woke the next morning to a raging headache, the smell of coffee, and a sticky note on his forehead.

 

  1. _it’s jihoon. you’re in my dorm._



_ you got really wasted last night and i let you spend the night. _

_ nothing happened.  _

 

_ ps there are bagels in the fridge don’t bother me if i’m in my studio _

 

He almost snorted at how Jihoon tastefully left out the whole “oh Jihoon, I’m in love with you” part of the evening. Great. Soonyoung rolled over in bed - Jihoon’s bed - and slipped his phone from his pocket. The brightness aggravated the stomping party going on in his head and he winced. A whopping five hundred messages sat unread from the groupchat, and Soonyoung debated reading them at all. He decided not to, instead typing his own.

 

**10:10** : hey

 

**beyonce** : OH FUCK

**beyonce** : YUO AREENT FUCKIGN DEAD

 

**10:10** : ???????????????????????

 

**the love doctor** : holy shit 

**the love doctor** : youre so fucking stupid soonyounh

**the love doctor** : you literally made jeonghan cry

**the love doctor** : becuas ehe thought u were dead because you LEFT AN DIDNT ANSWER ANY OF OUR PHONECALLS OR MESSAGES OR ANYTHING

 

**bbygrl** : YOU SAID YOU WOULDNT TELL ANYONE MINGYU YOURE SO MEAN >:-0

**bbygrl** : but soonyoung;;;;

**bbygrl** : where were u??? we were all s o worried;; ahhh

 

**10:10** : uh

**10:10** : actually im

**10:10** : still at jihoons

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : SUTIKLl

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : SITLLT SF

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : YOURIO STILL THEHRJ   
**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : LIEK YOIU SLEPT THEHRE

 

**10:10** : nothing ahppened

**10:10** : happened******

**10:10** : if you dont count me drunk confessing at his door

 

**not a whore** : Oh my God

 

**thughao** : Holy shit

 

**the love doctor** : ohhhhhhhhhhhh god

**the love doctor** : how did he take it

 

**bbygrl** : soon im srry :(((((

 

**10:10** : its fine

**10:10** : really

**10:10** : he just looked kind of like . sad and then he yelled at me

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : ??? w hy

 

**10:10** : because i kept saying his name or something???? it was kind of weird and then he made me sleep

 

**the love doctor** : SOONYOUNG

**the love doctor** : HE LIKES YOU BACK DIPSHIT

 

**10:10** : how did you possibly get tht out of him yelling at me and putting me to bed like im 8

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : he didntt wnat you to asay his anme

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : meanign he liked whenmn u saif it

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : and hedidnt wanna decide wjat he felt yet 

 

**the love doctor** : hansol when the Fuck did you suddenly understand anything

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : [sunglasses emoji]

 

**10:10** : no 

**10:10** : youre wrong ok

 

**beyonce** : i rlly dnt think he is

 

**thughao** : I really hate to say this 

**thughao** : But I agree with hansol

 

**10:10** : sgfajsbacnjkhghjadfbvmca,nbf

 

**the love doctor** : where is he rn

 

**10:10** : idk he said dont bother him 

 

**the love doctor** : BOTHER HIM

 

**beyonce** : BOTHER HIM

 

**king of china** : BOTHER HIM

 

**bbygrl** : soonyoung i rlly didnt think u were so oblivious

**bbygrl** : ahhh u n jihoon r perfect then  (●っゝω・)っ～☆

  
**10:10** : i guess i should just do anything that contradicts literally everything then

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : duh

  
  


**_10:10_ ** _ started a chat with  _ **_not emo anymore_ **

 

**10:10** : hey

**10:10** : where are you

**10:10** : i know you said dont bother you but we really need to talk

**10:10** : please

 

**not emo anymore** : …

**not emo anymore** : im in my studio

**not emo anymore** : door off the kitchen

 

**10:10** : okay

  
  


Soonyoung creaked the door open, half expecting Jihoon’s back to him. Instead, their eyes met, and Jihoon looked away nervously.

“If you were going to avoid me you shouldn’t have let me stay the night,” Soonyoung said, stepping into the room and sitting down on the floor in front of the other, knees pulled to his chest. Jihoon sat in a chair, giving him the height advantage, the one time Soonyoung would be looking up at him. He silently wished it  _ wouldn’t _ be the last time.

Jihoon laughed. “I guess you’re right,” he said, before taking a breath and finishing, “and I’m sorry.”

The silence echoed in the studio, enough to send a chill down Soonyoung’s back. The question still prodded at his mind. If he thought he had nothing to lose last night, he certainly had nothing left now. Swallowing, he spoke.

“Jihoon,” Jihoon bit his lip, as if expecting what words would follow. “Do you like me?”

The eye contact when Jihoon turned his head was almost enough to make Soonyoung pass out. Jihoon stared at him with such mixed emotions Soonyoung thought he was about to cry when his head fell to his hands.

“Yes,” he murmured into the fabric of his sweater. The corners of Soonyoung’s mouth curled into a slightly mischievous smile.

“Oh, what was that?” Soonyoung mocked. “I couldn’t hear you,  _ Jihoon _ .” At his name Jihoon’s ears turned bright pink, and Soonyoung couldn’t help but laugh. He drew closer to the other, hands resting on his thighs, body practically tucked in the middle of his legs. Jihoon lifted his head, bringing his face much too close to Soonyoung’s.

“ _ Yes, _ I like you, you complete dumbass,” he said, suddenly hyper-aware of the lessening space between them and blushing. Soonyoung looked at him, really looked at him, and it felt like the first time he’d ever seen him. His features were soft and delicate yet smooth, as if sculpted of marble just for him.

Completely spur of the moment, Soonyoung rested a hand on Jihoon’s cheek, and for the third time was pleasantly surprised by the lack of flinching on Jihoon’s part. Knowing he felt comfortable with his touch sparked something in his heart, and he dipped further into unknown waters.

Soonyoung’s thumb moved slowly, passing over Jihoon’s cheekbone and Jihoon leaned into Soonyoung’s hand shamelessly.

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung repeated, voice low as he drew out the syllables of the name. “Kiss me.”

It didn’t take Jihoon a second of consideration before he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips gently against Soonyoung’s. Soonyoung’s hand found it’s way to cradle Jihoon’s neck, smoothing the strands of hair. Jihoon’s lips were soft and warm and the pads of his fingers against Soonyoung’s jaw fit as if they’d always been there, as if they’d been doing this for years. 

Soonyoung was now on his knees, nipping at Jihoon’s neck enough to leave blossoming love bites. The other tilted his head back, a gasp escaping his lips. Soonyoung mumbled Jihoon’s name into his neck, their chests now flush against each other. Jihoon pulled back for a moment, hands on Soonyoung’s shoulders and breath heavy.

No words were exchanged but the glimmer in Jihoon’s already lidded eyes and his needy nod was enough.

 

Shirts discarded and lips cherry and swollen, moments later they found themselves in the same position, Jihoon in his desk chair and Soonyoung between his legs. Soonyoung’s hands pressed hot into the small of Jihoon’s back, moans dripping with honey nearly sending Soonyoung off.

“Hey,” Soonyoung breathed, pausing for a moment to Jihoon’s disappointment. He sunk back against the chair, pouting slightly, hair completely disheveled and a rose tint painting his cheeks. He looked so beautiful like this, flushed, defenses completely down, and one hundred percent  _ Soonyoung’s _ . “Is this room soundproof?”

Jihoon leaned forward again, lips ghosting the shell of Soonyoung’s ear as he whispered, “I don’t really care.”

 

Somehow, in the aftermath, they’d made it back to Jihoon’s bed, hands not leaving the other for a moment, light kisses being peppered to each other’s collarbones. The warmth of Jihoon curling into Soonyoung’s side made his heart feel as if fields of daisies had sprouted. 

It was as Jihoon’s breathing became more even and his head felt heavier on Soonyoung’s shoulder that Soonyoung realized he’d fallen asleep. For a moment he didn’t dare move, for fear of disturbing him. Slowly, he slipped his phone from the bedside table, keying in the groupchat with one hand. He sent one message before returning his phone.

  
  


**10:10** : [thumbs up emoji]

  
  


Studying his feathery eyelids and relaxed, almost innocent brow, Soonyoung never thought he could be so  _ fond _ over one person. But when he looked at Jihoon, he never wanted to tear his eyes away. A space in Soonyoung’s heart felt full, beating in time against his chest. Tucking the comforter around them both, he pressed his lips into Jihoon’s hair and let his own eyelids flutter closed. 

  
  


**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : THEYFNFUCKED

 

**beyonce** : i feel like a proud dance mom

 

**thughao** : None of you get any credit for this

**thughao** : MY groupchat’s purpose has been fulfilled

 

**the love doctor** : wait does this mean the gcs gonna be deleted

**the love doctor** : because i kinda like it

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : me too u guys r dumb 

 

**beyonce** : aw 

**beyonce** : how do i make the three go backwards

 

**king of china** : what the fuck

 

**beyonce** :  Ɛ>

**beyonce** : got it

**thughao** : Keep the groupchat we might need it. U know. FOr more preDICKaments

 

**the love doctor** : yeah wonwoo might

**the love doctor** : but thats none of my buisiness!

 

**beyonce** : uh oh

 

**concrete jungle wet dream tomato** : yikes

 

**the love doctor** : :)

 

**not a whore** : Literally

**not a whore** : Dont ruin this for Soonyoung, Mingyu

 

**the love doctor** : who said i was the one doing the ruining

 

**_not a whore_ ** _ has muted the chat _

**_the love doctor_ ** _ has muted the chat _

**_beyonce_ ** _ has changed the chat name from  _ **_preDICKament_ ** _ to  _ **_couples counselling (and maybe some dick)_ **

  
  
**thughao** : You have got to be kidding me 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST FORGOT!! I BROKE 10K WORDS!! WHAt
> 
> thank you for all your incredible care and i hope that you all continue to support me 
> 
> sarangne


	8. will you pass by or will you stay?

readers  —

 

unfortunately, i will not be continuing call me beep me. 

 

i’m truly sorry but i’m extremely busy with school at the moment!! where chapter seven ended was satisfactory for me, but still i am planning on writing a sequel in the future to wrap up mingyu & wonwoo’s storyline as well as continue soonyoung & jihoon’s (yes, jihoon will be added to the groupchat). i thank u all sooooo so much for being lovely loyal readers who continuously left kudos and comments. i’m so grateful for all of your support and i hope that you’ve enjoyed my writing as well!  

 

thank u i love u all

 

li  ♡

 

p.s. if u want to continue following me + my shenanigans my twitter is linked below

[ https://twitter.com/jeognhn ](https://twitter.com/jeognhn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u again for supporting me and i promise to come back in the future!

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a joke but ended as not a joke 
> 
> im so sorry
> 
> lmk if you want me to continue this mess


End file.
